


"What is this, a crossover episode?"

by bluedog444



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boxman is a dork, Crossover, Cute, Human-Sized Cybertronians, I Ship It, M/M, Megatron is also a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedog444/pseuds/bluedog444
Summary: Boxmore gets a very special visitor.





	"What is this, a crossover episode?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa I love this ship?!?!

Lord Boxman sat at his desk. He sighed heavily. Suddenly, the intercom beeped. Boxman groaned before pressing the button.

"What is it?" Boxman asked.

"Sir, th-there's someone at the door." Ernesto's voice was trembling. "H-He wants to see you."

"Oh, jeez." Boxman sighed. "On my way."

Boxman took the elevator to the ground floor of the factory. He walked past the assembly lines and took note of the cowering Darrells, Ernestos, and Shannons. He could see a giant hole blasted in the wall where the doors once stood. Boxman picked up the pace, running until he reached the giant hole in the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DOORS?!?!" Boxman was outraged. "THESE DOORS COST A LOT OF MONEY!"

"I did."

Boxman turned around to see a robot, gray with purple accents and larger than most of Boxman's creations. Boxman's face turned red.

"My sincerest apologies for damaging your factory." The robot apologized.

"Meh-meh-Meeeehg-" Boxman was having a lot of trouble. Megatron let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Yes, it is I, Emperor of Destruction, Lord and Master of the Decepticons, Gladiator of Kaon, feared by all, the almighty Megatron!" Megatron posed dramatically. Boxman grinned widely, hearts popping out of his head.

"Uh, my name is Boxham, B-Boxfam, Boxblam!" Boxman was having so much trouble he started scatting.

"Yeeees, Boxman." Megatron purred. Boxman squealed.

"You, yooou, knooooow meeeeee?" Boxman gripped his chest and keeled over, hearts popping from his head still. Megatron chuckled.

"Heheh. Why wouldn't I?" Megatron asked. "I was referred to your service by an associate of mine. Recently, these Vehicons haven't been doing the job. So, I think it's time to try something new."

"Y-You want tooooo… Meeeeee?" Boxman giggled. Megatron let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Oh, don't get too flustered. This is strictly business." Megatron replied.

"Okay, okay." Boxman took a deep breath, regaining his composure. "Come up to my office and I'll show you my full catalog of robotic henchmen!"

Boxman led Megatron into the elevator and they went up to Boxman's office. Boxman pulled out a chair for Megatron, then sat as his desk.

"Come, have a seat." Boxman propositioned. Megatron sat in the chair, which almost immediately shattered under his weight. Megatron was indifferent to this. Boxman pulled out a paper catalog, like the kind you get in the mail, and handed it to Megatron. Megatron flipped through it, until he made a very happy sound and a dorky grin formed on his face.

"See anything you like?" Boxman was staring at Megatron.

"Your Shannon model sounds perfect! You see, us Decepticons do a lot of transforming, being Cybertronian and all, and being able to assume any form and make it deadly is the most useful skill for a Decepticon to have!" Megatron explained. "I just have one question. Do they come in purple? I reaaally like purple."

"Oh of course! How many do you need?" Boxman asked.

"500,000." Megatron responded.

"Wowee!" Boxman chirped. "This is the biggest order I've gotten in a while!"

"Oh, uh, and I would also like a Darrell with, er, extra parts." Megatron scratched the back of his head. "My troops need the incentive."

"Alrighty then!" Boxman pressed the button on the intercom. "My client would like 500,000 purple Shannons and a Darrell with, er, extra parts."

"Wow that's a lot! Got it, boss. Production is underway." Ernesto replied.

"No need to worry about payment, I have already deposited 2,000,000,000 technos into your account." Megatron explained.

"Thank you very much for your purchase." Boxman chirped. "Now, this is a pretty big order, and we don't get many orders for purple Shannons, so it might take a while to complete."

"That will be fine." Megatron leaned in closer. "To ensure the highest quality, I shall stay here and inspect each one as they are made."

Boxman's face turned bright red.

"St-St-Staaay heeeere?" Boxman was having some real trouble now. "DARRELL, SHANNON, RAYMOND!!!!"

The three henchbots stepped into Boxman's office, chiming in perfect unison "Yes, daddy?"

"Prepare the spare bedroom for our guest here!" Boxman demanded. The young bots' optics twinkled once they laid them on the guest.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shannon asked.

"THE Megatron?" Raymond chirped.

"Here at Boxmore??" Darrell squeaked.

The stoplight children began to squeal, then ran off to prepare the guest bedroom. Megatron chuckled.

"Oh, little ones." Megatron purred. He turned back to Boxman.

"I trust my stay here will be enjoyable?" Megatron gave Boxman his best pair of bedroom optics. Boxman was barely able to speak.

"Oh, uh, yes, I will make sure that your stay here at Boxmore will be as enjoyable as possible. You can be certain that our staff will be working as hard as they can to make sure you are comfortable. It's the least that can be done for such a, famous, talented, handsome villain such as yourself." Boxman nervously giggled. Megatron smirked.

"Very good, then." Megatron purred. "Oh, and one more thing."

Megatron leaned over the desk and gave Boxman a quick smooch on the forehead before running off giggling. Boxman was paralyzed. This stay was going to feel even longer than it already was.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Tell me if I should.


End file.
